Rise Of Hybrids
by etiger1995
Summary: Trace Hinata, a successful digidestand, and Leader of the digital messengers has faced many different digital threats, but when digimon human hybrids begin attacking the real world Trace and friends Must stand up to the new beasts. NOD Story.
1. On the way

Hey guys, i'm back! This is the sequel to return of darkness, and was originally supposed to be a Oneshot for NovelistOfTheSky about the runners, a group in our combined stories, but...it evolved into this instead.

Okay guys, also anyone who read the thing about Next Generation, and transitioned over here, thanks! Please Feel free to submit characters for this story, and be warned, this takes place 2 years after the end of Digimon Adventure 02!

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Etiger gives a smile as he walks into MegaBlastDragon's house.<p>

Mega: What the heck are you doing here?

Etiger: My Computer is busted and i need to write Rise of Hybrids

Mega: didn't you already have the first Chapter up?

Etiger:...oh yeah...help me rewrite the info?

* * *

><p>The desert sun was warm and and soothing as it gleamed down on the sandy landscape. The scene was doted with cacti, and small bushes, every now and again, if you got lucky, you would see small patches of grass, or a marge of a stream, or lake. A long road lead threw the scene, the only way you could tell it was a road was from it's darker, softer appearance.<p>

Trace threw his arms behind his head and released a long tired sigh. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with two read claw marks crossing in an "X" over his chest, a pair of tan combat pants, covered in pockets, and a pair of black tennis shoes. The desert sun was hot on his face, he enjoyed it. Over the past few months this sun, the hot sun of the desert, had meant one thing for him: he would see Jessie again. He would see the girl he loved and cherished.

This time unfortunately, he wouldn't be using the portal to go back home. He wouldn't be going to see her. This time he was on a mission, a mission assigned by one of the highest authority in the digital world: Azulongmon. They were to track down a missing digidestand, a missing messenger, and their attacker.

"Black Wargreymon?", He closed his eyes and took in the warmth, keeping one slightly opened to look at his partner.

"Yes, what is it?", Black Wargreymon asked. He looked just as he always had dark black skin, darker black armor with yellow detailing (including shoulder-pads, shin guards, and his "dramon killer" gauntlets), his silver skull helmet, and his bright glowing yellow eyes, and hair. His armor glimmered in the sunlight.

"Azulongmon told us to go to Florida, right?"

Black Wargreymon nodded. He wasn't sure what a digidestand, a messenger and an evil digimon, or dark digidestand would be doing in Florida. He also didn't understand what Azulongmon was doing, sending one of their best digidestand to find some low class digidestand, one that he doubted could even reach the mega level.

"you think I should give Jessie and them a call, you know to let them know what were doing?" Trace asked slowly. He wanted to see Jessie more than ever now, it had been almost two months since he had seen her. Last time was for the most part unexpected, during the middle of a battle, an important battle at that. He wanted to be able to hold her, and possibly get a kiss or two in.

Black Wargreymon thought for a moment. It could be a good idea, he thought to himself, get to see my new rival, maybe fight Victory Greymon a few times. It could be a bad idea too though, they could not be able to make it to Florida, then Trace would become hopelessly sad, and nothing could end that. He finally looked back at Trace with his answer.

"I don't think so. They might get jealous, it's not every day you go to Florida.", This was the only thing he could come up with to prevent Trace from persisting with inviting the others, although he couldn't blame Trace. He missed the others too, they were his acquaintances.

"I guess your right.", Trace said, his voice seemed sad, but excepting. He simply kept walking. Kept taking in the sun that shown down on them. Kept enjoying this part of the digital world, one of the few parts that brought him joy every time he came to see it.

The air seemed to grow more silent as they continued down the dark dirt road that split it's way through the middle of the desert. The air became dryer as they approached their destination, a small computer-like monitor at the end of the path.

* * *

><p>"They will persist, they will always persist. It is a horrible truth, a sad tail that shall continue on, as long as time shall exist. We exist to stop them, this is our only meaning, our only reason for our existence, this is what King Yggdrasil has made us for." A a large white knight stood arms folded. He was on the edge of small plateau siting alone in the center of restore canyon, a large empty wasteland that went on for miles in any direction.<p>

Even at night the canyon was warm, almost unbearably warm. The wind whistled through the air leaving his armor slightly chilled, if not for the warmth, and his cape flowing away from him. The moon light helped the wind chill his armor armor as well as giving him a chance to view the stars. Gallantmon had once told him that the stars were the same in the human world, the constellations matched perfectly. He enjoyed the idea, he wasn't sure why, but the idea that their could yet be a connection between the two worlds, a point where humans and digimon could coexist.

Gallantmon was not to be trusted, not anymore, the crimson knight had left them. He hadn't just left the royal knights, he had joined a human, a young girl, and betrayed king Yggdrasil. Others who had joined with humans were members of the knights, this was true, but Gallantmon, he had completely turned against the knights, refused to fight together. He was abandoned, told to stay with the girl.

"I will lead the knights while Alphamon is gone, while he is dead. These new creatures are worse than any digimon any of the knights had faced." The white night whispered this. He had not wanted to let anyone hear, he didn't want to take a chance, no matter how small the risk were. He wouldn't allow anyone to hear of the weakness. Alphamon, their leader, was dead, killed long ago, he had enough energy to maintain a form during the secret war, but had lost it. He had gone back to an egg, just as he had been before the war.

"You have support."a voice rang out from behind him, the voice was deep, and sounded as if it had been made of two individual voices, both of which sounded threatening on their own. The knight turned to face the new voice. A large red digimon floated above the plateau. His six crimson red wings flapped in the air, his long crimson tail flowed behind him, his dragon-like head glistened in the moon light, and his silver lance of a right arm practical glowing. Two humans sat on his shoulders, both looked mostly the same, the only difference being their different outfits, which were barley visible. "Omnimon, sir, we will support you, we have faith in you."

"Examon, how did you find me here?" Omnimon turned away from Examon. He allowed his gaze to turn back to the stars, and the night sky.

"Tory and Sierra. they believed you seemed troubled, so did I." Examon folded his wings to his back and pulled his tail to lie parallel to his spine, as he gently landed on the plateau. He walked to stand next to Omnimon. He didn't make eye contact, or even look to his superior, he simply watched the sky, trying to see what Omnimon saw.

"there is a new group of digimon, or creatures, unexplainable creatures, that poses a threat." Omnimon began. It's funny he thought to himself, Examon had become what Gallantmon had been. A good friend, but at the same time, Examon was not Gallantmon, and never could be. But Omnimon enjoyed the company all the same.

* * *

><p>Trace looked down at the beach longingly as they walked past. He loved the beach. The warmth of the sun beaming down on him, inviting him to enjoy the water. The feel of the sand sticking under his feet, warming them slightly as he retreated from the water at the end of the day. The cool water that would save you from the heat of a scorching day, one where your lips would be dry and cracking.<p>

He gave a sigh. The concrete sidewalk seemed to be taunting him, making him wish to be on the sandy beach to his side more every second. There were at lest three hundred people on this part of the beach alone, each made Trace a little more jealous. He craved to be in the water, take a swim with Jessie, although the girl had never liked the beach, always complaining that the glorious sand that warmed Trace's heart would just get into her bathing suit. Being the person he was he always said he would help get it out.

Trace looked up to the roofs of the board walk on the opposite side of him, the picture of the beach, still fresh in his head, tempting to make him to run down to the sand and water. Black Wargreymon, was hopping from roof to roof effortlessly, unlike Trace he was focused on the mission, the beach couldn't tempt him, couldn't convince him to jump into the water. Black Wargreymon was still too used to being fake, having no emotions, having no friends. Even after three years of being real, after three years of having Trace as a friend, Black Wargreymon was still war hardened. No matter how long it had been he would only think of himself as a copy a replica of Wargreymon, Tai's Wargreymon.

Trace sighed, but continued walking, taking in as much heat here as he possibly could. It wasn't the same heat as the desert, this warmth was more enjoyable, more happy. He closed his eyes and continued on. Only the thoughts of the missing digidestand keeping him from the water, that and the feeling that Black Wargreymon would jump down and take him captive if he even attempted to retreat to the water. His thoughts would keep him occupied.


	2. Hotel

Okay guys, Chapter 2, I was planning on getting this up earlier but was sortta caught off guard by my driving instructor, so please don't kill me, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dowski walks towards Etiger, who's asleep at the computer.<p>

Dowski: Dude you okay?

Etiger lets out a groan of pain.

Dowski: What happened here?

MegaBlastDragon walks up behind Dowski.

Mega: He tried to take my computer to write his story.

Dowski: and he got all the complaint emails?

Mega: Yep.

* * *

><p>Trace smiled as he walked up to a large building that seemed to gleam with the sunset, as if it were made entirely out of windows. This was the golden Hanta hotel, one of many in a chain owned by Trace's Father, who was a connoisseur for any businesses that he could get his hands on, especially hotels. This was Trace's second favorite hotel, due to its perfect location right next to the beach, boardwalk, and all it's beautiful family owned shops that seemed so inviting. His absolute favorite was the Golden Sakura, located in japan.<p>

Trace stopped as he approached the glass revolving doors, waiting for his partner to join him. He only had to wait a second before a large black cloaked figure seemed to appear at his side. Black Wargreymon always used this disguise when around a large crowd of people, it was simple, covered his whole body (including his large dinosaur like feet), and as Trace had put it, made him look really cool.

"Are you ready to head in then?" Trace asked, turning towards his partner.

Black Wargreymon gave a short grunt in response. This was usual when around non digidestand also. Black Wargreymon's voice was darker and gruffer than most humans could accomplish without practice, so he would try to keep as quiet as possible, giving only grunts or using body language, as not to attract attention.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Trace smiled and walked through the revolving door, revealing a large golden room, with service desks to the right of the entrance, a large rest area on a red rug next to a fireplace for the guests to unwind on the left, and a large wall sized window at the far end of the room, giving guest a view of the large swimming pool. All in all, Trace could tell that the hotel was under his father's management just at first glance. It just had the fancy but cozy feel that his father had always strived for.

Black Wargreymon fallowed in quietly, waiting a minuet before giving Trace a quick whack on the shoulder, to break him from the slight trance he had stumbled into.

Trace grumbled and rubbed his shoulder before walking towards the service desk, where a young boy about his age sat with his feet propped up on the counter, and eyes glued on a magazine he had propped up in his hands.

After a moment of standing at the desk, without the boy noticing his presence, Trace cleared his throat. The boy looked up quickly then turned his gaze back to the magazine. Trace cleared his throat again.

"What do you want?" The boy said annoyed.

"I have reservations" Trace said calmly.

"What's the name?" The boy asked removing his feet from the counter and closing the magazine.

"Trace, Hinata."

"Wait, Trace Hinata? You're the messenger Trace Hinata, and son of this hotel's owner?" The boy said sitting up a little straighter. "You're the head messenger in our organization? I'm sorry I just pictured you a little…older" The boy said.

"I get that a lot, actually." Trace said a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hinata. Here's your room key, room 215, third floor, to your right once you get out of the elevator. Elevators are down that hall to the left." The boy pointed to a small hall of to the right of the swimming pool window.

"Thanks" Trace took the keys politely, and began to walk towards the hallway. Black Wargreymon waited behind for a second, giving the boy a slight glare from under the hood of his cloak.

* * *

><p>Omnimon quietly entered the never-ending wireframe room that he had grown so used to. This was the inner sanctum of the Royal Knights Castle, a place that he had kept known only to Alphamon, Gallantmon and himself. No other knight, no matter how important, or how trustworthy, had ever seen this place, known to him as the heart of Yggdrasil.<p>

The "heart of Yggdrasil" was a large black room with golden wireframe running through it, the room was never-ending and supposedly where the leader of the Royal Knights would get visions from the ruler of the digital universe, Yggdrasil. The room also acted as a giant computer, enabling whoever entered to pull up information in most any form, just with a wave of a hand.

This was what Omnimon was here for now; information of a strange kind. Recently in the human world, a large birdlike creature was spotted in the southern region of the continent known as North America. If the beast was what he thought it was a group of knights would be sent into the region known as "Florida".

* * *

><p>A smile crept across a young woman's face as she entered her hotel room. The girl was about seventeen and fairly muscular for her age, with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore what she usually did, a white tee-shirt with a dragon stitched into the right side, a blue jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a silver heart necklace (given to her by her deceased mother.). This was Leya Hayato, the digidestand of Compassion, and one of the elite D.I.R.T. (Digital International Rescue Team) members.<p>

Her smile grew as she fell into the hotel room's bed, laying her head on the pillow.

"Leya," She heard a voice call from the entrance of the small room. "is this where we're staying?" Leya looked up quickly at her partner, a small pink lizard-like digimon standing on his back two feet with a row of green spikes flowing down his back; Gilamon.

"Yeah, Gilamon," Leya said tiredly. "Tomorrow we're going to the spa, so just can we just get some rest now?"

* * *

><p>Okay I know this isn't much…but I was short on time. Also quick note for my friend MegaBlastDragon (Creator of Leya Hayato) You know what's coming next!<p> 


	3. Leya, alex, and Knights

Ohla, guys! I'm still keeping this going. I feel like I neglected you with Next Generation….so I want to keep this going as fast as possible so here we go!

* * *

><p>Leya smiled as she walked into the city, her partner Gilamon strapped to her back, attempting to look like a stuffed animal backpack. Today was what she had come to Florida for; a day at the spa with her friend Mimi Tachikawa, from the original Japanese digidestand. Mimi had invited her for the entire week, and had even paid for her plane and hotel.<p>

Leya could feel it. This was going to be an amazing week, and nothing could ruin it, not even her friends Will, Alex and Trace; especially Trace! Will was in Japan visiting another Japanese digidestand; Sora Takenouchi, Alex was on his island in the digital world, and Trace was off doing work for the messengers; so no matter what nothing could ruin this trip!

"So Gilamon, are you coming with me to the Spa or are you staying at Mimi's with Palmon?" Leya asked in a singsong voice as she pushed her way through the thick crowds of people that had flooded the streets. Today was a busy day for the city apparently; people were crowding the sidewalks, and cars were backing up the street making it almost impossible for the people on the sidewalks to cross.

"I guess I'll just come with you." Gilamon said, trying to keep his mouth stiff; to insure his disguise wouldn't be broken. "I'm not really friends with Palmon anyways."

"Yeah I guess that's true, you two don't get along that well." Leya gave a slight laugh, and continued pushing through the crowd.

Gilamon was just as happy as Leya; he had never been to a spa. He had wondered what it would be like, what they would do to make him feel "amazing" as Leya had put it. He smiled as some of the ideas flowed through his head. He imagined women bringing him food while he lay on a nice soft bed with some of the girls at his feet giving him a massage. His thoughts were broken quickly though as Leya came to an abrupt stop, something was wrong, very wrong.

"Gilamon, look over there." Leya slung him over her shoulder quickly pointing him towards what she wanted him to see. About a block away boy around her age, was running quickly through the crowd, followed by a large cloaked figure, with lizard like feet.

"Was, that…Trace?" Gilamon asked quietly.

"It looked like Trace, and Black Wargreymon." Leya responded just as quiet. "But it couldn't have been. Trace should be in the digital world or Ohio. Not here."

"So we're not going to go after him?"

"No, anyways Trace can handle himself; even if it was him he'll be fine." Leya said throwing her digital backpack back on.

"Yeah, your right, he'll be fine." Gilamon whispered. "He'll be fine.

* * *

><p>Alex Dowski, the child of life, and guardian to the core of the digital world, smiled as he lay lazily in a grassy patch of his island, floating idly in the sky of the digital world. Alex was 19 now, but kept his eternal appearance of being an 18 year old boy with brown light brown hair, golden eyes, and a height of 6 foot 3 inches. He was wearing simple clothes, blue jeans with a white shirt streaked with gold lines like a T across the top and down the right side, his usual attire.<p>

Today was a peaceful day on the isle, the sun shone bright and warm, the grass seemed greener than normal, and the sound of birds chirping could be heard plainly; although Alex had made all of this happen. Alex had complete control of the island, he could change it in any way he chose, but today all he wanted was this peaceful scene, and for good reason. The past few months had been chaos, digimon attacking randomly around the digital and real world, the Sovereigns and the D.I.R.T. superiors sending him and the other digidestand on missions constantly. So today he would rest, enjoy his power over the island and relax.

"It's a good day for this, isn't it Neo?" Alex smiled, grabbing a small glass of lemonade that had sat beside him.

"Yeah, It is." NeoFlamedramon, Alex's partner said setting down next to his tamer. NeoFlamedramon lived up to the Flamedramon name easily; he resembled a pure white Flamedramon with no armor, but instead having white wings with golden tipped feathers, and baggy white jeans with silver chains on both sides.

"I wish the others were here right now." Alex said smiling at the sky. Alex hadn't seen the others in about a month, even when on missions he wasn't partnered with anyone he knew, just random digidestand with no idea what to do.

"That would be a nice change of pace." Neo said in response. "I've gotta admit, I'm even starting to miss Black Wargreymon and his complaints." Neo laughed.

"That's kind of sad." Alex smiled folding his arms behind his head.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit sometime soon."

"Maybe." Alex replied as a small gust of wind blew past.

* * *

><p>The heart of Yggdrasil was in an uproar as the knights and potential royal knights attempted to yell over each other; in hopes of getting their opinions in on why Omnimon would call them all here. The only knight not making a sound was Examon. Who stood quietly behind Craniamon and Crusadermon, listening to the two bickering over whether Omnimon was offering them a reward or sending the knights out on a series of impossible missions.<p>

Examon knew exactly why they were here. Omnimon was going to be making an announcement about the new creatures that were threatening the digital world. He also knew that this wouldn't turn out well; each knight would react in their own way, for members like Craniamon that would me seeking the enemy out and attempting to destroy them on their own, for others like Duftmon, It would me constant meetings and strategies to out whit them. In any case the outcome would be the knights preparing for war.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter again (also sorry to you Mega that I didn't get to your spa trip) I just wanted to get another one out I guess, since I neglected Next Generation so badly.<p>

Trace: That's all you got? You didn't put me or black Wargreymon in, or do your little opening sketch thing and this is all you got? *Cracks knuckles*

Etiger: Crap….DOWSKI, MEGA, NOVELIST HELP ME! *runs for life*

Black Wargreymon: Well this was disappointing….see you next chapter guys!*thumbs up*


End file.
